


Hi! I’m Jacob! ... From postmates

by KoalaTea (Pandaabeer)



Series: GWA Universe [2]
Category: GWA universe, ProfessorCal_ Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral, Voyeurism, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/KoalaTea
Summary: This is fanfiction based of characters from ProfessorCal on Pateron/Reddit/YouTubeIt came from two factors. The annoyance of Jacob at approx 11:53 and the head canon that he is always close enough to hear or listen.
Relationships: Cal x Reader
Series: GWA Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964446
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Hi! I’m Jacob! ... From postmates

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. This is - I don’t know. I couldn’t get it out of my head. So I wrote it. I will be waiting forever for a Cal Jacob x Listener. I will gladly help with ideas. 
> 
> This is unedited and different from most of my writing on here.

The couples moans filled the suddenly hotter car I was in. The wet sounds and harsh whispers between the two sent blood rushing to my groin. I took a second to stare at the ceiling of my car, there was a small stain there I had no idea how it got there. Anything to get my mind off the images filtering behind my eyes at every harsh sound through the speaker. 

You’re probably wonder how I got here. Seconds from unzipping my jeans and taking my cock in hand chasing release while listening to a very private moment that I wasn’t involved in. I should’ve felt bad but this wasn’t the first time. 

I didn’t start out as a voyeur. However I won’t say that I’m not one. I guess I should start from the beginning. 

My names Jacob, from postmates and here are my adventures. 

———

The first time it happened I wasn’t sure just what I was hearing. But… I could make an educated guess. 

It was like any other night delivering. I’d get an order and I’d head out. Most people were pretty nice some a little cranky but I was there with food so they didn’t usually complain. As long as I got their order right. 

Like any other day I picked up the order and took to my car. It was a nice vehicle if I did say so myself. I won’t implicat myself on why I needed such a fast car or how I came across owning it but it was necessary for more than just postmates. 

It was a little later than dinner time and would be my last ride for the night. I had a date with Fortnight, a burrito and my bed. I took my time arriving, the app gave me a half an hour for a drive that with my record would take no longer than ten without speeding. 

Listening to lo fi through the bluetooth speakers I sat in the parking lot of the address just long enough for it to look like I was searching for parking. I didn’t want their food cold. With a sigh I finally left my car, running my hand through my hair I went to make the last delivery of my day. I hope, I read the name on the order, Cal was a chill costumer. 

I rang the doorbell and waited. The average time for a respectable person to come to the door was anywhere from thirty seconds to two minutes. This house was three, I steeled myself for either a distracted costumer or a rude one. 

“Hey! Jacob? From postmates?” Instead I got an attractive and bubbly man. Probably around college age. He was shirtless which led me to believe I caught him at a bad time. But he was the one who ordered. 

“Hey! You alright?”

“Yes I’m doing alright…” his face was a mess and a quick look down told me his pants were tented even as he gave some excuse about a broken AC and his shirtless state. The breeze from the central air told me something else. “How’re you?”

“Well you’re my last order so pretty great!” I replied far cheerier than I felt at the moment. 

“Oh that’s good that’s good! Oh shit, I don’t have a tip,” he was already scurrying off back into the house, finishing his sentence, before I could tell him not to bother. I just wanted my bed. And maybe a drink. 

I heard a door open in the distance and the faint click of it hitting the frame. But not quick the distance sound of a completely closed door before it began. 

“Keep your mouth shut.” For such a chill looking guy his voice travelled. Or maybe it was the echo in the house because it wasn’t only his voice that travelled. 

“But w-what about…” I could hear a distinctly female voice start and that’s what really caught my attention and I strained to hear me. I thought he was just going to get my tip. 

“He can wait.” Well fuck you too buddy. I really didn’t have a choice. It was the noises that followed that had me tripped up. They were sounds I once knew well when I wasn’t as desperately single as I was now. The delicious sounds of wet pussy meeting tongues and lips. 

“Sorry give me a sec!” I realized with shock that my shoes must have made a sound as I had leaned forward to get a better listen. “I gotta look for my wallet.” I rolled my eyes. Unless his wallet was hiding in that girl's guts he wasn’t looking very hard. “Found it!”

He came back as pleased as punch, a smile on his face and hair a mess. 

“Sorry about that I had to take care of sucki-something.” I barely held in my laugh at that. I fucking bet. I grabbed the tip and left the food with him. He waved me off with a very rushed “cool.” 

Looking in my hand he had slid me a twenty as a tip and I blinked twice before taking my leave. I walked back to my car as stiff as I could, my back as straight as my erect cock. 

Was this hush money? Either way I was stuck with my own little problem. I was painfully hard and imagining all sorts of things. What did the girl in the back look like, the one holding back her moans? How wet was she that Cal’s face still shone with the glisten of her slick. Was she playing with her self while he got the pick up. Or was she obediently waiting to be fucked. I think that’s the one I would want. 

An obedient little thing that would do as asked. Wait, stay, thank me for giving it to her. I was getting myself too worked up. I headed back to my car but my thoughts were I was just filled with this person. That little reader slut who was going to stay on my mind until I could fuck her.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a sequel? Maybe.


End file.
